Myrmidia
Myrmidia, Goddess of War Description Myrmidia is the daughter of Verena and Mórr and is the patron goddess of soldiers and strategists. Where Ulric stands for strength of combat and the fury of battle, Myrmidia stands for the art and science of war. She is commonly portrayed as a tall, well-proportioned young woman, armed and equipped in the style of the soldiers of the southern Old World and can also take the form of an eagle. Alignment Neutral. Symbol The symbol of Myrmidia is a spear behind a shield. This design is worn as a pendant by the majority of her followers, who believe it will bring them luck in battle. Her Clerics wear blue cowls over white robes with red edging, with her symbol either sewn onto the left breast or worn as a cloak-clasp. Area Of Worship Myrmidia is most popular in the southern Old World, especially Tilea and Estalia, although she is worshipped in all parts of the Old World by those Warriors who do not follow Ulric. Temples The chief temple to Myrmidia is in the Estalian city of Magritta, which was in the forefront of the Arabian Wars. All Myrmidia's temples in the Old World are subject to this temple, but the last time it used its perogative was when it sent out a rallying-call at the beginning of the wars with Araby. There is a temple to Myrmidia in the citadel of most cities of any size throughout Estalia and Tilea and they are also found in the southern parts of Bretonnia and The Empire, as well as in other places where southern mercenaries are commonly employed. Temples to Myrmidia tend to follow the architectural styles of Tilea and Estalia, with elaborately domed and spired roofs covering square or rectangular halls. The exteriors of the temples are often covered with shallow reliefs of outsize weapons and shields, seemingly hung on the outside of the building. Shrines may take the form of miniature temples, statues of the goddess, or free-standing sculptures of stacked weapons, shields, and armour. Friends And Enemies The cult of Myrmidia is friendly with those of her parents, Verena, the goddess of wisdom, and Mórr, the god of death, as well as that of her sister Shallya, the goddess of healing. There is antipathy between the followers of Myrmidia and those of Ulric - the followers of Myrmidia regard Ulric as a barbarous deity, while those of Ulric regard the worship of Myrmidia as unfitting for true warriors. This antipathy seldom breaks out into open hostility, however, since the followers of both deities generally attempt to outdo each other on the battlefield rather than fighting amongst themselves. Followers of Myrmidia are openly hostile to the followers of Ranald. Holy Days There are no fixed holy days sacred to Myrmidia, although it is common for her followers to worship and make sacrifices at the beginning and end of campaigns and before and after a battle. Cult Requirements Initiates and Clerics of Myrmidia must have followed at least one military career and will continue to serve while they are Initiates. Strictures Initiates and Clerics of Myrmidia must abide by the following strictures: *Never kill an enemy who has surrendered. *Never question an order given by a military superior, unless following it would lead to the breaking of the first stricture. Spell Use Clerics of Myrmidia may use any Petty Magic or Battle Magic spells. Skills Initiates and Clerics of Myrmidia can select one of the following skills whenever they advance a level. The choice is up to the character and the normal price of 100 Experience Points must be paid. The available skills are: Augury, Disarm, Dodge Blow, Specialist Weapon (player's choice), Strike Mighty Blow, Strike To Injure, or Strike To Stun. Clerics of Myrmidia have a 1% chance of gaining Oracle and a 2% chance of gaining Visionary each time they rise in level; these skills cost 100 experience points each. Trials Trials set by Myrmidia are always of a military nature. They might include defeating an enemy champion in single combat or training a group of peasants and leading them in defence of their village. Blessings Skills favoured by Myrmidia are those listed above. Favoured tests are Fear and Terror. A blessing from Myrmidia might also take the form of an increase to WS. Category:Rules Category:Religion